


R/AITA

by Fictropes



Series: 25 fics advent [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, M/M, once again based on phils awkward closet videos, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: AM I THE ASSHOLE FOR MAKING MY BOYFRIEND BE A WORM?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: 25 fics advent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022262
Comments: 21
Kudos: 115





	R/AITA

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is based on phils video!!!!! i hope you all know what the reddit thread am i the asshole is looool or this will make no sense. sorry for doing this to your great prompt allie & thanks to keelin for beta reading<333

r/AmItheAsshole Posted by u/Notintoworms 5 hours ago

**AM I THE ASSHOLE FOR MAKING MY BOYFRIEND BE A WORM?**

Alright, so, eleven years ago I meet this guy. He’s cute, witty and I fall in love with him in a second, but I have a past of.. rejection (also of being stupid). It started online. Twitter, then skype, and CONSTANT texting. We talk for a few months and then eventually he travels up to meet me, this is where it all goes downhill. 

He’s everything and more in person, and I already know i’m in trouble. Like properly obsessed with everything he does, how he speaks, how much he uses his hands, how he has these two massive dimples that I just wanna kiss. We spend all day out, I give him a tour of my city. Looking back I see how it was definitely a date—coffee, riding a big wheel together, being unable to stop looking at each other formore than a second. Yes it was a date… yes young me was oblivious to that, apparently.

My parents are out of town, and he’s staying over. It’s just the two of us.. together.. for the first time ever. We eat, we laugh, we play on my playstation until he starts yawning and making hints about going upstairs.

We go upstairs.

He stands in the middle of my room, suggests we play a _game._ He later tells me he meant a sexy game, which.. what does that even mean? Like what’s a sexy game? Those weird dice things never give you anything good! They’re always like oh.. lick eyeball, fist toe, introduce them to your extended family. They’re never actually sexy! Falsely advertised sex dice is the hill I’m going to die on.

And then there’s strip poker which.. ok, i guess. I guess it’s sexy if you’re wearing a dress, or something, that you can like drop down to the ground. It’s not sexy when you’re a giant wearing skinny jeans that are essentially a second skin. I jump around trying to get those off normally, tryingto impress the most beautiful boy i’ve ever seen and get them off sexily.. well, I'm sure i’d jump so hard i’d literally fall through the ceiling. Wanna kiss me or rescue me from the hole?

And anyway he’s a few years younger than me, I didn’t want to assume! I didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable when he was maybe just here for like.. non-sexy games. Over Skype he’d always been wildly flirtatious, but again.. maybe that’s just who he is as a person? Maybe he tells EVERYONE that he likes their lips, maybe all the screenshots I have of him staring at me like i’m a greek god (i’m defo not) mean absolutely nothing at all.

I’m getting off track— my one true talent in life.

The game.. i’m talking about the game, the game that I suggested with a straight face. The game I thought oh.. he obviously definitely wants to play. He’s travelled all this way for what i’m about to suggest, definitely not travelled all this way to kiss me after telling me for months that he likes my face.

Cut to two minutes after his game request. I’m waddling around the room like a penguin, he’s on the floor roleplaying a worm. That was my ‘game’.Instead of picking up on all the hints, instead of making my move, I suggest we do an interspecies role-play.

To give him credit he like proper goes for it, idk whether or not he thought I was into worms.. but like he gave it his all. He gave it his all for a solid five minutes before he took matters into his own hands. He stopped writhing around on the carpet, stopped me mid penguin waddle— it was happening. He sat me down on the bed and yeah.. he kissed me.

Best kiss of my life, even if I did have to explain to him afterwards that yes i really did want to kiss him and he hadn’t been reading it all wrong.. i had also been flirting with him for weeks, by the way. I just apparently decided to short circuit when he walked into my house— decided oh flirting fake, worm rp only.

I think i’m just oblivious to anyone who has genuine interest in me, and this time it was worse than ever. 

We’re married now. Husbands! sorry. Just like to say it cos like.. i’m a husband, how fun. He brings it up from time to time and i’m just wondering.. am I the asshole? 

-

**COMMENTS:**

Thehusband:NTA, just the biggest/greatest himbo i’ve ever met

**Author's Note:**

> [if u wanna reblog on tumblr! I always appreciate it :)](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/post/635591336157921280/raitacomplete-785-am-i-the-asshole-for-making-my)
> 
> as alwaaaays, lemme know what you think!!!! you've all be so nice to me lately in the comments and my heart is truly.... big ;_;


End file.
